Present invention disclosed and claimed a magnetic holding device for holding metal and magnetizable work pieces. More specifically, the magnetic holding device disclosed in present application provides an easy angle settling feature, including some common preset angles, that are easy and convenient for day to day usage, making this a versatile tool that greatly enhances productivity.